yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
TESTAMENT
TESTAMENT, performed by Nana Mizuki, is the opening theme of Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXZ. It is used in the PV for the anime, as well as an ending song in AXZ Episode 12, and as an insert song in AXZ Episode 13. Tracklists #TESTAMENT #ACROSS #Phantasm Credits *Composer: Noriyasu Agematsu *Arranger: Junpei Fujita *Lyrics: Nana Mizuki Audio Video Music Clip Ver = |-| PV Ver = Lyrics Kanji = 飛び立て、声を翳して… 握り締めたその手にある夢は 運命‐レール‐さえ抉じ開けるほど疼くよ（激しく） 湧き上がる感情に身を任せ 正義が求める答え、出せるのか？（僕らは） 暗闇‐沈黙‐を切り裂いてく 稲妻のように高らかに 信じた愛を貫き進もう 命燃え尽きて倒れても　終わることのない歌が 嘆きで霞む未来照らし出す 例え、世界から見放され　寂寥の矢射られても 胸に灯る情熱‐炎‐は消せないから 君に響け何度でも　Love of all energy 抱き締めたその腕にある希望 細胞が覚悟へと記していく（刻むよ） 僕たちは産まれ落ちる前から 言葉にできない想いを旋律に（描いて） 何かに焦がれるたび 渦巻いて行く明暗‐デュエット‐ 本能が示す鼓動に委ねよう 君が望むなら 天地さえ覆すほど叫ぼう 追うほどに根付く迷い打ち壊す 誰かの願いが　この空を曇らせようとしても 君と紡ぐ明日が闇を穿つ 喧騒に囚われた概念‐ベール‐を剥ぎ取り 奇跡より特別な笑顔を守りたい 命燃え尽きて倒れても　終わることのない歌が 嘆きで霞む未来照らし出す 例え、世界から見放され　砕かれても 胸に灯る情熱‐炎‐は消せないから 君に響け何度でも　Love of all energy 飛び立て、声を翳して… |-|Romaji = Tobitate, koe wo kazashite... Nigirishimeta sono te ni aru yume wa Rēru sae kojiakeru hodo uzuku yo (hageshiku) Wakiagaru kanjō ni mi wo makase Seigi ga motomeru kotae, daseru no ka? (Bokura wa) Chinmoku wo kirisaiteku Inazuma no yō ni takaraka ni Shinjita ai wo tsuranuki susumou Inochi moetsukite taorete mo owaru koto no nai uta ga Nageki de kasumu mirai terashidasu Tatoe, sekai kara mihanasare sekiryō no ya irarete mo Mune ni tomoru honō wa kesenai kara Kimi ni hibike nando demo Love of all energy Dakishimeta sono ude ni aru kibō Saibō ga kakugo e to shirushite yuku (kizamu yo) Bokutachi wa umare ochiru mae kara Kotoba ni dekinai omoi wo senritsu ni (egaite) Nanika ni kogareru tabi Uzumaite yuku dyuetto Hon'nō ga shimesu kodō ni yudaneyou Kimi ga nozomu nara Tenchi sae kutsugaesu hodo sakebou Ou hodo ni nedzuku mayoi uchikowasu Dareka no negai ga kono sora wo kumoraseyou to shite mo Kimi to tsumugu ashita ga yami wo ugatsu Kensō ni torawareta bēru wo hagitori Kiseki yori tokubetsuna egao wo mamoritai Inochi moetsukite taorete mo owaru koto no nai uta ga Nageki de kasumu mirai terashidasu Tatoe, sekai kara mihanasare kudakarete mo Mune ni tomoru honō wa kesenai kara Kimi ni hibike nando demo Love of all energy Tobitate, koe wo kazashite... |-|English = Take off, and sing out loud... The dream that you hold tightly in your hand Is writhing enough to twist the rails of fate (violently) Can find the answer justice seeks By submitting your body to these overflowing emotions? (We will) Resounding like lightning We cut through the darkness Let's continue to stay true to the love we believe in Even if our life burns out or collapses, this everlasting song will Illuminate a future clouded by our grief Even if our forsaken world is pierced by an arrow of loneliness The passionate flame we've lit within our hearts will never be extinguished I will keep sending these echoing feelings to you through Love of all energy This hope that you hold tightly in your embrace Is prepared to remember its past (and cut through it) From way back before we were born There was a melody that no words could mimic (or draw) Every time I yearn for This swirling duet of light and darkness Let's devote ourselves to demonstrating such an instinctive beat If you really want something Just shout out loud to reverse the sky and earth I will erase my hesitation to such an extent That anyone's wishes will not be frowned upon from the heavens From tomorrow onward, you'll be spinning within the darkness The bell that created such noise begins to quieten I want to protect that special smile by bringing forth a miracle Even if our life burns out or collapses, this everlasting song will Illuminate a future clouded by our grief Even if our forsaken world is crushed and abandoned The passionate flame we've lit within our hearts will never be extinguished I will keep sending these echoing feelings to you through Love of all energy Take off, and sing out loud... Trivia * The OP animation contains a glaring animation error. When Chris is aiming her bow, the string is on the left side of her arm, where she is holding the arrow. However, when she shoots the arrow, the bowstring goes through her arm to rest on the right side. This error remains even on the following zoom-out. Category:Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Opening Theme Category:Ending Theme Category:Symphogear Series Category:Symphogear AXZ Series